La Carta
by Slash Torrance
Summary: El día de su décimoquinto cumpleaños, Liby dejó una carta sobre su cama para que su madre la leyera. No había un lugar para ella en este mundo, una niña ridícula con voces en la cabeza. Una decisión un poco drástica, pero no hay otra salida. One-shot. Créditos a Don Chibi por la portada.


¡Muy buenas!

Esta historia tiene mucho tiempo rondándome por la cabeza. Muchas cosas se me han atravesado, pero al fin la traigo para ustedes. Espero que les guste. _Allons-y!_

 **La Carta**

 **Por: Slash Torrance**

1

 _Mamá_

¡Hola! Me imagino que ya entraste a mi habitación y te diste cuenta de que no estoy en casa ¿Verdad? Bueno, quiero hablarte sobre eso.

Casi puedo imaginar que, como todos los años, entraste cantándome el feliz cumpleaños, sosteniendo el mismo pastel de chocolate típico de todos los años. Sé también sobre las fotografías y cuántas agregarás al álbum; también sé que todas mis tías llamarán para felicitarme. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo la tía Lola el año pasado? Quizás no, pero estaba muy emocionada porque solo me faltaban dos años para "mi fiesta más importante", la de dieciséis. Es muy extraño, la verdad, siento que no soy importante.

No malinterpretes.

Amo el pastel de chocolate. Amo que entres durante la mañana para abrazarme. Amo que nos tomemos cientos de fotos. Amo charlar un poco con toda mi familia, aunque sea por teléfono, sé que tienen una vida ocupada. Sin embargo, soy yo la que no puede amarse. No creo que lo entiendas, ni tú ni nadie más. Este pensamiento no es reciente, lo tengo antes de entrar a la secundaria. Lo único que hizo fue acentuarse todavía más. Antes era solo una voz en mi cabeza, un murmullo que ignoraba todos los días y fue creciendo con el pasar del tiempo. ¿Has notado mis desvelos? Se vuelven cada vez más constantes. Incluso he pensado que pueden empeorar con el paso de los años. Tengo miedo de eso. Y quiero terminarlo ahora. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

De vez en cuando, las cosas se ponen muy difíciles, trato de ocultarme en una sonrisa y los chistes, de pensar en un montón de tonterías que mantengan mi mente ocupada en otras cosas. Este pensamiento es como un incendio dentro de mi cabeza, un fuego que mientras trato de apagarlo, hay _alguien_ más echando combustible. Es inútil tratar de resistirme. Ya lo intenté demasiadas veces, solo consigo que empeore. Prefiero darme por vencida ahora.

Quiero que mantengas esto en secreto cuanto puedas, sería muy vergonzoso en la escuela y para mi familia. No quiero causarles a ustedes tanta tristeza ni a mis compañeros tanta satisfacción. No les hagas saber que me rendí.

¿Sabes? Ahora que me estoy sincerando, te diré todo. No quiero nada más en mi mente cuando todo termine.

Mis chistes, los que tanto me esfuerzo en mejorar para superarte algún día, no son solo un escape a la voz dentro de mi cabeza. Lo son también para la vida diaria, para los gritos y las voces y las risas de toda la gente que me encuentro. Puedo escucharlos. Me insultan. Me juzgan sin saber nada de mí; quienes no me hieren tampoco me ayudan, solo me tienen lástima, como si fuera algún animal herido, alguien tirado en la calle.

No quiero sonar como una mártir, pero es la verdad.

La ortodoncia me hizo ganar burlas y apodos muy hirientes. Tampoco soy alta. Tengo un estúpido siseo. Han llegado a golpearme por no ayudar a hacer trampa en un examen o no darles mi tarea para que copien. Por si fuera poco, tampoco tengo papá. No me hizo falta hasta el momento, pero en la escuela, lo más _suave_ que han llegado a insultarme por eso, es decirme "bastarda". Las chicas se burlan porque no estoy tan desarrollada, se burlan de mi ropa "anticuada y ridícula". Uno pensaría que son cosas pasajeras, pero cada vez que creo estar aguantando, las cosas empeoran. A la larga, todo te hiere. Se convierten en voces.

¿Y la voz? Bueno, ella dice muchas cosas.

Me dice que soy una inútil. Un fracaso. Una cobarde. Alguien que no es importante, un cero a la izquierda. Que soy esa persona que está, pero no es necesaria, si desapareciera, a nadie le importaría. A la larga, hasta ustedes, mi familia, podrán olvidarme.

No quiero pensar que tiene razón, pero es cierto, soy alguien de quien las personas pueden olvidarse muy fácilmente. Una caricatura cancelada, un dibujo borrado con el tiempo, una canción que jamás existió. Una niña que no tiene miedo de vivir, sino que no tiene razón para hacerlo. Mi vida no vale nada, dudo poder hacer algo con ella, y admitámoslo, hay que gente que la merece más que yo. Gente enferma que daría todo por una segunda oportunidad, por tener varios años con sus seres queridos. Si pudiera, intercambiaría lugar con uno de ellos. No me apena admitirlo.

De todo esto, de todo lo que he pensado a lo largo de los años (Je, como si hubiera vivido mucho) solo puedo decir que quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí. Todos los días se hacen demasiado largos, viéndolos transcurrir por mi ventana, sentada en la azotea o escuchando mi música y viendo televisión; con el paso del tiempo, hasta cosas tan frívolas pierden el poco sentido que tienen. Tu vida se queda vacía. Tu corazón late porque debe hacerlo. Continúas con tu rutina porque quieres engañarte. Pues yo… ya estoy harta de lo mismo todos los días.

Perdona si nunca te dije nada de esto, pero… ¿Cómo puedes decirle la mujer que te dio la vida que quieres morir? No puedo hacerlo. No tengo el valor de mirarte a los ojos y decírtelo, rompería en lágrimas y no quiero que me veas llorar, sería muy humillante.

Desde ahora te pido perdón.

Me guardé muchas lágrimas, muchos gritos, muchos golpes e ira que jamás me atreví a sacar porque soy una cobarde. Hoy todo saldrá, solo debo ir a mi lugar especial y ponerle fin. No puedo hacerlo en casa, me niego a que veas algo tan espantoso, a que le tengas miedo a tu propia casa por culpa de mi egoísmo. Puedo soportarlo más, en serio que puedo, pero no quiero hacerlo. Tal vez parezca que no tiene sentido, quizás no lo tiene… no sé cómo puedo explicarlo. Mi cabeza en tornado en este momento. Hay tantas cosas queriendo salir y no puedo continuar.

No quiero que me recuerden como una niña llorona, deprimida o loca.

Recuérdenme como alguien que compartió muchas cosas con ustedes. Música, poesía, moda, chistes, conocimientos. Sobre todo, mucho cariño. Adiós.

 _Con todo mi amor… Liby._

2

Un día soleado, mejor de lo esperado.

Días así le recordaban a Liby los picnics en familia de cuando estaba más pequeña; en las soleadas mañanas de verano, todos se organizaban para pasar juntos al menos un día de vacaciones, haciendo una parrillada, comiendo helado, platicando de las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo del año. Algo así como una reunión navideña, pero en julio. Sí, como navidad en julio. Le encantaban esas reuniones.

La familia Loud… su familia, siempre había sido muy peculiar en varios sentidos.

Podían estar peleados durante un largo rato y luego ponerse felices en cuestión de segundos, y por supuesto, cada uno brillaba a su manera y Liby los admiraba por ello. Porque eran cualidades que ella parecía no haber heredado, incluso, de no ser por su madre, hasta la idea de ser adoptada tendría mucho sentido.

Todo el sentido se perdía al ver el gran parecido que tenía con su madre, su tía Lucy y el tío Lincoln. Una muy rara combinación, desde luego.

Por otro lado, todos en su familia tenían una sociabilidad muy alta, y la capacidad de perdonar a la gente sin importar lo que hayan hecho. Un ejemplo era "los tíos" Clyde y Darcy; los amigos más antiguos de la familia Loud, sin contar a los Santiago, pues si bien, Lori no se casó con Bobby, habían quedado como buenos amigos, y su tío Lincoln vivía en paz con Ronnie Anne, casados desde hace un par de años.

Y el ejemplo de la capacidad de perdón radicaba en los traspiés que hubo con gente cercana a Lola y Leni. Un par de rémoras queriendo arruinar sus carreras; Lola dio paso en un despacho jurídico. Mientras que Leni no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, pues por más que quisieron hundirla con difamaciones, nunca le pudieron comprobar nada.

Mientras tanto, Liby…

Liby no podía olvidarse de muchas cosas a la fecha. Como el primer apodo que le pusieron. La primera zancadilla que recibió. El primer golpe que le dieron. La primera ocasión en que la llamaron "bastarda". Y de tantas cosas soportadas, lo único bueno en su vida parecía ser la capacidad "absorbente" forjada con el tiempo; de algún modo, una parte de su cerebro se negaba a entristecerla o enfurecerla. La misma parte impedía hacerla rezongar o defenderse. La misma parte lo hacía esconder sus marcas de los ojos de su familia. Solo crecía.

Rencor, así se llamaba.

Una mujer se sentó al lado suyo en la banca del parque, suspirando. Liby se le quedó mirando en lo que se comía otro chocolate, con mucha atención. Se notaba afligida, no paraba de ver su celular, y mientras más lo veía, más lloraba. Liby no se interesó, regresó la vista al frente y se fijó que el sol se ocultaba detrás de nubes grises, muy típicas del otoño, del mes de septiembre. También hacía aire fresco, le gustaba, se escuchaba como música entre los árboles marchitos. Y la mujer no paraba de llorar, estaba empezando a impacientarla. Liby volteó una vez más hacia y ella y se sorprendió de ver el maquillaje escurriéndose por sus mejillas.

En su caja quedaban cinco chocolates.

Puso una gran sonrisa y la extendió hacia la mujer, que se le quedó mirando con recelo. A Liby le pareció uno de los animales del zoológico, desconfiando de los bocadillos en la mano de un desconocido.

—¿Quiere un chocolate?

—Gracias—contestó ella, tomando uno.

Liby regresó la vista al frente, lo único que tenía en la barriga eran los chocolates que compró de camino hacia el parque. Estaba sentada en la banca debajo del árbol donde solía reunirse con su familia todos los años. Un poco más a la derecha, algo lejos de ahí, estaba la parrilla donde su tío Lincoln asaba la carne junto al abuelo Lynn. Liby sonrió al recordarlos ahí, tratando de encender el carbón y renegando por no lograrlo. Por unos segundos pudo escuchar risas que no provenían de la gente que la hería, sino de sus recuerdos, de su familia, de los buenos momentos.

—Mi novio me dejó—dijo la mujer sentada a su lado.

Liby volvió la mirada de nuevo.

—¿En serio? Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Ya se había terminado el chocolate, así que Liby acercó de nuevo la caja, la mujer tomó otro chocolate y se quedaron juntas mirando hacia el horizonte.

Recordó que su tía Luna había compuesto un sencillo que estuvo en primer lugar en varias listas musicales, incluyendo la revista Rolling Stones, que hablaba acerca de un corazón roto. Una vez, Liby le había preguntado de dónde sacó la inspiración y Luna respondió con algo que no había olvidado. «Había una vez una persona en quien confiaba, y esa persona se fue cuando más la necesitaba». Recordó también que Luna casi nunca hablaba de esto, y ella procuró no indagar más, que siguiera como uno de los secretos de la familia Loud. Un pensamiento fugaz, fue que quizás, por lo mismo, Luna seguía soltera; sin compromiso, pero con varios pretendientes.

Hubiera querido recomendarle la canción a la mujer, pero no lo hizo.

—Yo jamás he tenido novio—declaró Liby.

La mujer volteó y Liby supo, por su mirada, los pensamientos que transitaban por la mente de esta mujer. No un insulto, sino una opinión irónica o burlesca. Por supuesto que Liby jamás había tenido novio ¿Quién hubiera querido besar su boca llena de metal? ¿Quién podría siquiera fijarse en una niña tan ridícula?

—¿No? Pero si eres muy bonita.

Liby sonrió ¿Acaso así comportaban todos los desconocidos? Claro que sí, uno trataba de mostrar cortesía y educación con gente que recién conocía. Ella hacía lo mismo, por ese motivo le ofreció un chocolate, parte de su último desayuno. Y la mujer respondió con un halago, aunque apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras.

Quiso responder, pero al final desistió. No tenía palabras para un halago. En cambio, hizo una pregunta. Y se sorprendió de lo fácil que le salían las palabras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

—Tres años.

Liby puso de nuevo su mirada en los árboles, ahora se agitaban con algo más de intensidad. Recordó la historia de los tíos Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Se habían conocido en la primaria, a los once años; ella lo molestaba jugándole bromas y, por consejo de todas sus tías fue que obtuvo una oportunidad (y un ojo morado). Desde entonces habían permanecido juntos, una época sin ser pareja, hasta que fueron un poco mayores.

Comparándolo con el noviazgo de esta mujer, el romance de su tío parecía imposible.

De nuevo, Liby sonrió al recordar su querido tío, Lincoln Loud, alias "El hacedor de cosas imposibles".

En secreto, lo admiraba más que a cualquier otra de sus tías. Los motivos eran muchos, empezando porque había sido lo más cercano a un padre en su vida. Siempre dándole obsequios, halagos, apoyo, besos y abrazos tan cariñosos solo comparables a los de su madre, sin mencionar las tardes enteras de domingo paseando el centro comercial, comprando ropa o yendo al cine, comiendo un helado y riendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Siempre con una sensación de calidez en el pecho.

—Es mucho tiempo—dijo Liby.

—Pues no le importó—contestó la mujer.

De forma honesta, Liby tampoco estaba muy interesada, no por falta de empatía, solo esperaba estar sola incluso en este día. Por unos segundos imaginó que una conversación con esta mujer la guiaría a un encuentro consigo misma, hacerle ver que sus problemas eran pocos a comparación a los de otras personas, parecidos a esas novelas de autoayuda con prosa irritante y empalagosa, dirigida a verdaderos idiotas. Bueno, en todo caso, solo quedaba esperar. Todo estaba en el poder de las palabras.

—No se desanime—contestó Liby—. Allá afuera hay alguien para usted, ya lo verá.

La mujer sonrió con muchas ganas y después de un rato se retiró, despidiéndose agitando la mano cuando ya iba algo lejos. Liby, mientras tanto, se guardó los chocolates "para más tarde" y se quedó viendo hacia los árboles una vez más. Esta mañana, cualquier cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos parecía mucho más interesante.

En diversas novelas y relatos, su tía Lucy retrataba la presencia de la muerte con el viento, como si tuviera el poder de cambiar el clima, una especie de señal para el próximo en su lista. Liby creía en eso. Los mundos inventados por Lucy siempre le habían parecido muy interesantes, en especial los que hablaban de la futilidad de vida y lo efímero de los buenos momentos, que, pesándolos junto a los malos en una balanza imaginaria, siempre los buenos recuerdos tendrían menos peso, pero un valor mucho alto, como el oro y el cobre, así lo definía.

Y seguía mirando, atenta a todos los cambios, procurando ver a la sombra negra, la túnica, el cuervo merodeador. A excepción de la gente paseando por ahí, no distinguió nada. Sin embargo, la presencia se volvió mucho más intensa cuando empuñó el revólver, el aliento gélido de la parca detrás de su oído, peinando su cabello.

La había conseguido por apenas cien dólares, pero solo dio cincuenta, había prometido llevar el resto después. Ni siquiera su muerte valía tanto.

3

Luan estaba desconsolada, y después de leer la carta llamó a Lincoln para contarle. Se había vuelto un manojo de nervios, sabiendo que su hija estaría muerta o a punto de estarlo en algún lugar de la gran ciudad. No pensaba con claridad. Por mucho que pensaba en _su lugar especial,_ no lograba dar con alguna pista. Las palabras no tenían sentido en su cabeza.

—¿Y no dijo nada más? —le preguntó Lincoln.

—¡Nada! —gritó Luan—. Dios ¿Por qué piensa en estas cosas?

Entretanto, Lincoln, un poco más tranquilo, repasaba los lugares en donde podría estar su pequeña. Tratando de pensar con menos frivolidad, olvidando el centro comercial, más astuto, para no pensar en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad. En todo caso, si no podían encontrarla a tiempo, Luan notó que en su mochila llevaba su credencial de estudiante, solo esa tarjeta bastaba para darse por enterados cuando alguien encontrara a Liby.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —se preguntó Lincoln en voz alta—. Liby no se merece esto.

—Fue nuestra culpa—respondió Luan—. Se siente… no sé, atrapada, siente que no tiene sentido, Lincoln. Se siento fuera de lugar.

Se quedaron callados, sabiendo que, por mucho que doliera, Liby tenía razón en ese aspecto. Su nacimiento había sido producto de un error y la reticencia de Luan a abortar cuando se enteró del embarazo. Bueno, la reticencia de ambos. Aquellos días habían sido una época oscura en la familia Loud, donde hasta las miradas más rápidas bastaban para hacerte sentir culpable. Liby no merecía pagar por la estupidez de ellos dos.

—¿Dijo "lugar especial"? —preguntó Lincoln.

Luan asintió.

—Sé a dónde ir.

Aquellas palabras hubieran sonado reconfortantes en otro tipo de situación. No en una cuestión de vida o muerte.

4

Con mucho cuidado sacó el arma de su mochila y se la llevó a la sien. Hubo silencio de repente, el viento dejó de soplar, la gente dejó de hablar, su corazón iba a parar de latir. Su dedo menguaba en el gatillo, congelándose con la sensación del metal en sus manos, pensando en mil cosas ahora que estaba por morir. Hasta las voces y las risas de su cabeza se quedaron calladas, todos estaban expectantes al momento, esperando verla desplomarse en esa sucia banca.

Y por más que trataba de apretar el gatillo, su mano se negaba a moverse un centímetro más. Ahora recordaba verse jugando pelota en este parque junto a Lincoln y Lynn, mancharse de lodo y pasto con Lana, a Lori limpiándole la cara con toallitas húmedas, a Leni peinando su cabello, a Lola arreglando su ropa, siendo maquillada por Lucy, jugando a las atrapadas con Lily, a Lisa ayudándole con sus deberes, cantando a todo pulmón con Luna… ese parque, ese árbol, la parrilla y hasta la sucia banca estaban llenos de recuerdos de su familia ¿Por qué debía recordarlos ahora?

—Soy una cobarde.

Se guardó el arma de nuevo, sonriendo y con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla ¿Por qué las cosas resultaban tan difíciles? Lo único que había logrado era sentirse como una mierda ¿No podía hacer algo tan sencillo como quitarse la vida? Vaya decepción.

Esta mañana había sido un tormento, una montaña rusa de emociones. Empezando por la melancolía, coronándose con la tristeza, bajando por el enojo y llegando a la resignación. Las cosas no podían avanzar a peor ¿Verdad? Se quedó meditando en esto por algunos minutos, pensando en todos los buenos momentos que hubiera arruinado. Su familia ya no se reuniría aquí, pues su _fantasma_ estaría punzándoles hasta el cansancio porque no pudieron ayudarla. De todos modos, aunque su vida estuviera vacía, podía hacer como la mayoría de las personas. Seguiría hacia adelante, esperando que todo tomara un mejor camino.

Por fortuna nadie la había visto sacar el arma, así que la guardó de nuevo en la mochila. Se empezó a reír, pensando que ahora debía pagar cincuenta dólares que no tenía.

—¡Liby! —gritaron a su derecha.

Al voltear se encontró a su mamá y su tío Lincoln corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. Les sonrió, sabiendo el problema tan inmenso en que se había metido. Una semana de castigo, quizás un mes y terapia psicológica, pero si con eso los podía tener tranquilos, entonces lo haría.

—¡Bebé! —gritó su mamá al acercarse para abrazarla—. ¡Dios mío, Liby! ¿Esto fue una broma? Porque no es gracioso.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, hija?

Lincoln se había arrodillado frente a las dos, uniéndose al abrazo. Los brazos cálidos y protectores de ellos dos la llenaron de confianza, de consuelo. Las voces volvieron, gritando que este sentimiento tan bonito sería pasajero, pero decidió no hacerles caso. No les prestaría atención al menos por el momento.

Ahora estaba feliz.

Era la primera vez que su tío Lincoln se refería a ella como «hija».

—Lo siento—susurró—. Perdónenme, estoy algo confundida.

—No te preocupes cielo—Luan no paraba de besarle la frente—. Solo vamos a casa, olvida todo esto, por favor, Liby.

—Perdónanos tú a nosotros—le pidió Lincoln, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él las estaba abrazando a ambas, Liby podía sentir el aliento y la respiración agitada de Lincoln en su piel, sus dedos pasando por su cabello.

La mayoría de gente pasando por ahí (no muchos, en realidad) miraban la escena con curiosidad, pues se trataba de una forma muy extraña de demostrar cariño; se estaban abrazando, los dos adultos al borde de las lágrimas y la niña con un aspecto tan avergonzado que inspiraba lástima. A ellos tres no les importaba.

Volvieron al auto, tomados de la mano como una familia común y corriente. Todo fue bien por un par de meses. Las voces continuaron. El secreto se mantuvo.

Entonces llegó el invierno.

5

Tyler Stevenson y Jake Thompson vieron aproximarse a Roxana Reynolds por el lado contrario a ellos. Todos estaban abrigados, dadas las bajas temperaturas; Tyler y Jake eran los mejores amigos, "los rudos" del salón 23 en la escuela secundaria, mientras que Roxana era la delegada del aula. En otros términos: apenas se conocían.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —les preguntó Roxana.

—Nos dejaron una carta—contestó Tyler.

—Sí, de parte tuya y de Amanda.

Los tres ya estaban lo bastante confundidos, pues les habían mandado cartas con distintas cosas escritas. Roxana estaba respondiendo a la carta de un admirador secreto; Tyler y Jake habían recibido la invitación de Roxana y Amanda para "divertirse" un rato antes de volver a casa para la cena. El punto de encuentro sería en los límites del parque, en el antiguo canal. En medio de sus pláticas, ninguno advirtió a Liby, que estaba recargada en el barandal del viejo puente que antaño había conectado un baldío.

—¿También ustedes recibieron una carta?

Los tres voltearon a Liby, que simulaba estar esperando desde hace rato, agitando una hoja de papel color rosa. Los tres avanzaron hacia Liby, como mosquitos hacia el fluorescente eléctrico, haciéndola sentir una extraña excitación que trepó desde su estómago hasta la cabeza.

—No jodas—dijo Tyler—. No ha de ser importante, hasta la enana dentona recibió una.

 _Enana dentona_

 _Dientes de lata_

 _Bastarda_

 _Ridícula_

Los apodos le llegaron a Liby, junto a las voces, pero todas estaban calmadas.

Entonces sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia el canal. A pesar de no estar en funcionamiento, en el fondo estaba lamoso, aun cubierto por la nieve podía notarse. Incluso apestaba, una rara mezcla ferrosa con canela, y la nieve se pintaba de diversos colores. Más allá, estaba la fábrica donde trabajaba su madre.

—¿Qué dice tu carta? —preguntó Roxana.

—Que todos ustedes estarían aquí—contestó Liby, entregándole la hoja.

Jake agarró la carta y la desdobló para ver si decía la verdad; tuvo que voltearla dos veces, porque en la hoja no había nada escrito. Y cuando los tres voltearon, se encontraron el cañón del revólver apuntándoles. Un disparo se escuchó y Jake cayó muerto al suelo.

El retroceso le había lastimado la mano a Liby, pero el precio fue justo. La nieve se estaba pintando de rojo, la sangre se le coaguló muy rápido debido a las bajas temperaturas, formando cristales rojizos del hoyo en su cabeza. Los otros dos chicos estaban tan impresionados y asustados que se quedaron congelados. Era una completa lástima que no hubiera tiempo de alardear, como en esas películas donde dicen un discurso estúpido antes de matarlos.

Una bala atravesó el pecho de Roxana, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Un tercer disparo en el estómago logró derribar a Tyler. La nieve estaba roja por completo, le halló un repulsivo parecido al raspado de cereza que vendían en el centro comercial.

La paranoia de Liby estaba en el límite, sus manos y piernas temblaban, el frío le dejó helado todo el cuerpo y sus ojos estaban llorosos. No, no por el trío de parásitos que yacía a sus pies. Estos imbéciles le habían hecho la vida imposible durante cinco largos años. Había llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas. La idea le causaba mucha gracia, era como uno de esos juegos de palabras que su mamá inventaba.

—La venganza se sirve mejor fría, ¿Eh? Jeje.

Sí, «Venganza» era la palabra más apropiada.

La bufanda de Liby estaba demasiado larga, una bufanda multicolor que su tía Leni le tejió especialmente a ella hace dos años. Su bufanda favorita. Se la acomodó dándole cuatro vueltas a todo su cuello, lográndola dejar a la altura de las rodillas. Debía darse prisa, antes de que alguien apareciera por los estruendos del arma. Les quitó las cartas y se las metió en bolsillo del pantalón.

Cargó el cuerpo de Roxana y lo echó por el puente hacia el canal; sus manos quedaron retorcidas debajo de su cuerpo y se rompió una pierna. Fue el turno del rubio, Jake, que cayó casi encima de Roxana, hundiendo su cuerpo en la nieve lamosa. Luego Tyler, encima de ellos dos, bocarriba, sus ojos puestos en el horizonte infinito, en el cielo nevado del invierno.

Liby se revisó la ropa, esperando no haberse manchado, y por fortuna no lo hizo. Aunque, si así fuera ¿Qué más daba? Al carajo con ellos tres. Había logrado ajustar cuentas y podría dormir tranquila mientras nadie se diera por enterado. Y sonrió

No por haberlos matado, venga, no era una psicópata.

Sonrió por su propia astucia, tenía la misma sensación de haber aprobado el examen más difícil del semestre y eso le hacía muy feliz. Así que bajó del puente, mirando hacia todos lados, sabiendo que no había nada observando entre los árboles… al menos por ahora.

La zona oeste de la propiedad de OMEGA CHEMICALS había sido clausurada hace mucho. Para fortuna de Liby, los rumores que corrían por la escuela resultaron ser ciertos. Al poco rato de estar ahí parada, una jauría apareció detrás de ella. Liby los encaró con valentía; ya había matado a tres personas ¿Qué miedo tendría de un montón de perros pulgosos y hambrientos? Los chuchos gruñían hambrientos, se alborotaban, mirando a Liby y hacia dentro del canal, esperando que ella se marchara para poder cenar a gusto.

Liby se abrió paso entre ellos, la dejaron pasar, como agradeciendo la comida, y apenas a tres pasos de distancia del canal, los siete perros se arrojaron sobre los cadáveres de los tres muchachos. Los escuchó comer ansiosos.

La nieve cubriría la sangre y lo poco que dejaran los perros (si acaso dejaban algo) también quedaría la ropa destrozada, y todo sería reducido a un montón de mierda una vez que los perros acabaran de comer, y si no… ¡Benditas ventiscas invernales! ¡Adornaban con su escarcha cada rincón del viejo Royal Woods! Cada… maldito… rincón…

El viento golpeaba el rostro de Liby, y ella supo que la muerte estaba cerca. Pero no había ido por ella. Diablos, cómo tenía antojo de chocolate caliente.

6

Los últimos días antes de salir de vacaciones, el comunicado se dio en la escuela. Tres alumnos habían desaparecido dos semanas, después de que salieron a la calle sin decir a dónde iban. Liby no tenía problema alguno en admitirlo, es decir, que había sentido miedo al ver que los policías entraban a su aula. No obstante, lo único que hicieron fue darles las indicaciones de no salir a menos que fuera necesario y por supuesto, hacerlo en compañía de un adulto.

—Hey, Liby—le preguntaron después de que los polis abandonaran el salón.

Se trataba de Johan, un pelirrojo de lentes.

—Dime—contestó Liby.

—¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo? Mi compañera era Roxana, pero…

Johan dejó a la imaginación las palabras, Liby volvió a sonreír, un gesto amable que hizo pasar desapercibido el orgullo de su propia travesura, de saber que todo le estaba saliendo bien.

—Claro, ¿Traes los materiales?

—Por supuesto, nos vemos mañana.

Liby consideró el gesto de Johan como lo más amable que la habían tratado en varios años; para la mayoría, Liby era como un fantasma. Estaba ahí, pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta. Al saberlo no hizo sino incrementar su orgullo ¿Quién iba a sospechar de la pobre marginada? Salió en completo silencio con rumbo a su casa.

7

Al llegar a casa, una ventisca helada le agitó el cabello, le echó nieve en el gorro y la obligó a cerrar los ojos. El viento estaba fuerte, no lo sentía así desde hace dos semanas. Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, solo distinguió la figura de su madre antes de advertir a Lincoln también, estaba encendiendo la chimenea; ambos voltearon cuando se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Hola? —saludó.

—Hija, qué bueno que llegas—habló Luan.

—Entra, preciosa—dijo Lincoln—. Tenemos que hablar.

8

La tarde se les fue platicando.

Luan y Lincoln le confesaron la verdad de las circunstancias en las que había nacido.

La historia parecía tan burda que rozaba lo estúpido, pero nada mejor para un par de adolescentes imbéciles que se pasaron de copas en una fiesta. Oh sí, la típica historia de una fiesta con el incesto de por medio. Sin romance, sin palabras bonitas, sin una cama llena de pétalos de rosa, sin placer ni música para crear atmósfera. En otras circunstancias, Luan y Lincoln jamás se hubieran acostado. La noche de la fiesta, la primera borrachera de Lincoln y el despecho de Luan se mezclaron en un resultado enfermizo que resultó en un embarazo.

De manera poco gratificante, Luan pudo sacarse una carrera de secretariado en la universidad pública de Royal Woods, lo que había valido un puesto en una empresa llamada OMEGA CHEMICALS, la misma donde Liby asesinó a sus tres abusadores; y Lincoln, tras hacerse el desentendido, continuó medianamente bien su vida, estudiando como un chico normal de secundaria ¿Qué más quedaba? Luan debía encargarse de una pequeña bebé sin padre y, por supuesto, Lincoln debía hacer de niñero hasta que tuvo el ingreso en la universidad.

Liby armó conjeturas, y le supo un poco mal que su padre se haya encariñado con ella porque no tuvo opción. Al menos, como supuso, Lincoln lo hizo de forma sincera, o no lo dio a notar, quién sabe. El punto, es que Liby provenía de una borrachera, una fiesta organizada por su tía Lynn al graduarse de secundaria; de las ganas de venganza de Luan y lo enceguecido de alcohol de un quinceañero en su primera fiesta "para mayores".

De todo lo que le contaron, Liby solo atinó a preguntar una sola cosa.

—¿Por qué no interrumpieron el embarazo?

 _Sus padres_ se quedaron estupefactos ante tal pregunta, se miraron confundidos y Liby les advirtió que no estaban en posición de negarse a responder. Al cabo de unos minutos en completo silencio y bajo la mirada acusatoria de su hija, respondieron obligados por la presión.

—Sentimos que no tenías la culpa de nuestra idiotez—contestó Luan.

—Tus tías no saben la verdad—continuó Lincoln—. Todas ellas te quisieron desde que se enteraron del embarazo; empezaron a hacerte obsequios, a pensar en nombres, a imaginar cómo serías. A componerte canciones.

Liby se mantuvo callada otros segundos, las cosas que estaba procesando eran demasiadas, más de las imaginadas. Luan apenas podía hablar, el sentimentalismo, los recuerdos de aquellos años le llegaban y le impedían hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara. Lincoln estaba avergonzado de lo sucedido, de confesarle la verdad a una pequeña que no tenía ninguna culpa. Pero ella estaba tranquila, no lloraba, no se sentía presionada, ni siquiera triste. Al menos una parte de su vida ahora tenía sentido, uno obnubilado por el alcohol, pero sentido, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Por qué no me dieron en adopción? —preguntó de nuevo.

Esta vez fue turno de Luan en responder.

—Lo pensamos, pero conforme pasaban los meses, abandonamos la idea—contestó sonriendo, se atrevió a alzar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Había una personita formándose dentro de mí, y fue tan maravilloso, tan lindo, a pesar de ser incorrecto. No nos atrevimos a dejar que te llevaran unos extraños, hija.

—Y solo nosotros tres sabemos esto ¿Verdad?

—Sí—afirmó Lincoln.

En la chimenea, el fuego reconfortante daba la única iluminación a la estancia. El árbol adornado en una esquina ahora no pintaba ningún significado para Liby. Todo se había vuelto hueco, vacío, tal como ella misma.

Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, extrañamente no se apilaban una encima de otras, sino que esperaban su turno con toda la paciencia del mundo. Una más salió a la luz.

—¿Estoy enferma de algo? ¿Nunca les preocupó que no estuviera sana? ¿Nunca pensaron que nacería con alguna malformación o algo así?

—Al principio, sí—contestó Lincoln—. No podíamos ir al médico, no podíamos acudir con nuestra familia, así que investigamos casos parecidos al nuestro y encontramos una familia en Oregón. Nos dijeron que no supondría un problema, siempre y cuando fuera el único bebé que pensáramos tener.

—No hubo problema ¿Verdad? —preguntó Liby con una cínica sonrisa.

Liby le dio otro sorbo a su taza de chocolate. La casa se sentía como una de esas viejas cabañas de cuento, a oscuras y con el fuego como única fuente de luz. Suspiró, y todo estaba en calma de nuevo, afuera, Royal Woods se cubría de nieve en espera de la navidad.

—¿Estás enojada? —le preguntó Lincoln.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido enojarme—respondió—. Las cosas resultaron de este modo y bien o mal, aquí estamos. Nada puede hacerse ahora.

—Es difícil para nosotros decirte la verdad, Liby—prosiguió Luan—. No dejamos de culparnos por cómo te sentías, de todo lo que escribiste en la carta. Todo ha sido nuestra culpa y no tienes que pagar por nuestras estupideces.

¿Así que su vida era una estupidez? Bueno, no era que Liby no lo supiera. Las palabras sonaban tan naturales, de hecho, como si ellos mismos se las hubieran guardado durante mucho tiempo. Ahora todo el sentido y el orgullo la golpearon en el rostro. No estaba enojada, pero ¿Por qué apretaba tan fuerte su taza de chocolate? Los dedos le ardían, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sus padres estaban callados.

—Nunca podremos ser una familia, ¿Verdad? Una familia unida.

Luan y Lincoln voltearon a verse.

—No es apropiado—contestó Lincoln.

—Aunque pudiéramos, somos hermanos—siguió Luan—. No podríamos ser más cercanos de lo permitido.

Las cosas siempre serían así y nadie podría cambiarlas. Era demasiado frustrante, pero Liby no veía otro motivo de seguir hablando con ellos dos. Sentía la necesidad de tomar una larga y reparadora siesta de belleza, porque juraba tener el aspecto de una anciana amargada justo en ese momento.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad—dijo Liby—. Voy a estar en mi habitación.

Ellos dos no dijeron nada, solo escucharon los pasos de Liby por las escaleras.

Al llegar a su alcoba, Liby cerró la puerta con seguro y del cajón de su escritorio sacó el revólver. Murphy, el tipo que le vendió el arma, fue arrestado la misma tarde en que compró el arma y le habían dado un buen tiempo en la jaula, ya no tuvo que pagar el dinero restante.

El revólver brilló con la luz de la luna, haciéndola sentir poderosa.

Todavía quedaban tres balas.

9

Luan y Lincoln permanecieron sentados en el sofá junto al otro, en completo silencio. Escucharon que Liby bajaba de nuevo, pero no se atrevieron a voltear ¿Cuándo se acabaría la vergüenza? Pero su hija no se notaba enojada, muy por el contrario, Liby los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos y les dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se quedaron confundidos, pero aceptaron gustosos el gesto cariñoso de Liby. Juntaron sus cabezas como si fueran una pequeña familia, la familia unida que Liby imaginaba. Con la misma sincronía, Lincoln y Luan le devolvieron el beso.

—Sí somos una familia unida—dijo la chiquilla—. _Mi_ familia unida.

Aquellas palabras significaron el final de todo.

El estruendo del revólver sonó tan fuerte que Lincoln gritó de la sorpresa. El cuerpo de Luan se desplomó sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea. Al voltear, Lincoln se encontró a su _hija_ ; en los ojos de Liby no se distinguía una pizca de ira, ni de tristeza, ni siquiera de locura. Se trataba de una mirada tan vacía y ausente que resultaba monstruosa, atemorizante. Él no cabía en su desdén y seguía pasando la mirada de Luan en el suelo hacia Liby.

—Cariño… dame el arma.

Para mala suerte de Lincoln, Liby ya tenía por sentado cuál era la realidad… _su realidad_.

Su querida niña no le guardaba rencor, de eso, Lincoln estaba seguro. Por lo mismo, ni siquiera vio venir el siguiente disparo, que dio con una precisión tan acertada que hubiera hecho palidecer al mismo Billy "The Kid"; el cuerpo de Lincoln se tambaleó hasta el árbol de navidad y cayó de espaldas, manchando de sangre la pared.

Liby avanzó, todavía con su mirada ausente y pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. No le traía con mucho cuidado las consecuencias, porque ella moriría también. Afuera, _el viento de la muerte_ golpeaba el vidrio con una ferocidad solo comparable a la de los _lobos_ que devoraron a sus tres verdugos. ¡Se sentía genial estar del otro lado! Pero Liby no lo celebró, sino que se ajustó la corbata y se frotó los ojos… ¿En qué momento se puso la corbata?

No, Dios, claro que no le molestaba haber matado a cinco personas. Sino que la poca luz de su casa volvía difícil tener los ojos abiertos.

Antes de ponerse el cañón en la sien por segunda vez, Liby meditó todo sobre sus quince años de vida.

Quince años desperdiciados siendo un maldito ente, invisible ante todos los demás a menos que fuera para burlarse de sus defectos físicos. Je, ahora incluso se alegraba de que sus defectos no fueran tan notorios ¡Imagínate que llevara la palabra _incesto_ pintada en la frente! Quizás la gente se lo preguntaría un rato, hasta que viera a sus progenitores.

Así pues, luego de una vida pasando desapercibida… ¿Cómo destacar? Algo muy clásico, algo que no la separaría del montón de deschavetados que asesinaban a su familia y luego se suicidaban, pues era la historia típica de un estadounidense muy raro… muy pero que muy raro, sí señor. Entonces tomó el teléfono. Algo muy contradictorio… ¡Sí! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no? Y ya que estamos ¿Nos echamos una partida de ajedrez mientras esperamos a nuestros amigos los polis?

10

—¿Disculpa?

 _¿Es que acaso no escuchaste, imbécil de mierda?_

—Maté a mis padres—repitió Liby— ¿Van a venir o no?

Tal como algo que hiciera todos los días, Liby supo que pedirían que se quedara al teléfono mientras ellos llegaban ¡Y una mierda! Ella tenía el teléfono, entonces ella decidía. Y como no tenía ningún interés en charlar con algún psicólogo, solo colgó, pues ya les había dado la dirección de su casa. Ahora, solo restaba esperar. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos y arrancó una hoja. Escribió una única línea, procurando que estuviera lo más centrada posible.

Liby no lo sabía, y si lo sabía, lo estaba ignorando.

Se había vuelto loca.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido de un momento a otro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. En su cuello, llevaba la corbata favorita que usaba con casi todos sus conjuntos de ropa; una linda corbata amarilla, Lincoln se la había regalado a petición de ella, porque le daba un aspecto más cómico. En todo caso, aquellas cosas siempre habían significado mucho para ella. Quizás no tanto como la laptop, o la pequeña televisión para su habitación.

La idea de quedarse sola toda su vida, de pronto, no parecía tan mala, pero sí tristemente lejana. En cualquier momento, los policías entrarían en su hogar, verían a Lincoln y Luan tirados en la sala con un hoyo atravesando sus cabezas de lado. Quizás no pudo tener su familia unida durante toda su vida. Pero sí la tendría durante la muerte. Y por fortuna, estar muerto duraba muuuucho tiempo. Liby se sentó en el sofá; a sus pies estaba Luan, un poco más a la izquierda, estaba Lincoln. De nuevo, los recuerdos empezaron a llegarle a la mente. Tantas palabras y momentos que formaban una conexión que le gustaba, porque siempre la había imaginado.

Liby se puso el cañón del revólver en la sien, sonriendo, y esta vez no titubeó. Un tercer estruendo volvió a sacudir su casa.

11

Los hombres de azul llegaron diez minutos después del tercer disparo, una mujer baja y robusta, junto a su compañero, un negro igual de robusto, pero más alto; llamaron a la puerta tres veces y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en casa, quedaba entonces la posibilidad de que fuera una broma o, por desgracia, que habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La puerta cedió fácilmente, los dos entraron apuntando sus armas y encendiendo sus lámparas para ver mejor, pues la casa estaba oscura. Mientras el hombre estaba arriba, la mujer inspeccionó el salón. La mujer fue quien vio el cuerpo de Lincoln desde atrás del sofá, en el cual estaba el cuerpo de una chica, y tirado al frente, una mujer. La luz de la lámpara le hizo ver el apunte en la hoja de un cuaderno. Detalles que ninguna persona entendería; nadie se enteraría de qué estaba hablando la niña loca que le disparó a su madre y su tío.

 _«Ahora sé cuál es mi lugar»_

—Oye, Carl, ven a ver esto—dijo Trudy—. No vas a creerlo.

Trudy llamó a la estación y solicitó al forense, por fin se encendieron las luces, dejando ver que la niña había caído como si estuviera dormida. La sangre le escurría por la mejilla, y en su boca se había formado una pacífica sonrisa.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Con esto hemos llegado al final de la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Para ser mi primera historia (y quizás también la última) con un personaje creado por el fandom, quedé muy conforme con el resultado, pero la opinión final la tienen ustedes, queridos lectores; háganme saber su opinión con un bonito review, que no cuesta nada dejarlo.

Agradezco también a mi amigo, conocido como "Don Chibi", por haber creado la portada para este fanfic ¡Muchas gracias, Don!

Entonces, sin nada más que decir, los invito a pasarse por mis otros proyectos, los puedes encontrar en mi perfil. Hay mucho por escoger. Hasta la próxima.

—Slash.


End file.
